Surviving
by parrisjoe0411
Summary: First off I do not own any of the Walking Dead Characters, but I do own my AU characters. This story is about Surviving and having friends and loved one's beside you in the Zombie Apocalypse. Note: no Parents of the younger survivors come in until later in the story. I would love to see some reviews soon and thank you for taking your time and reading my story. Rating is M.
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving**

** Prologue **

Joe was just a normal student at his high school. He was six foot tall, brown hair and eyes. He always wore jeans and a flannel button up shirt. Though he was only senior in high school at the age of seventeen, he chewed tobacco. He chewed anything he could find. Usually he has Grizzly wintergreen. He had many friends. Most of his friends were in an automotive class with him. Their names are Jordan, Nathan, bobby, Alan, Trey, Maddie, Brandon, Zack and Chase.

**Ch 1 Rising**

Joe was in his afternoon class, automotive, when they turned on the radio. It talked about Cannibalistic people walking around and aggressively biting people. It said to stay in and lock all your doors until the matter is contained. The automotive teacher, Scott, directed us to keep working. He was panicking locking the doors and shutting the big roll down door. We kept the radio on listening to every announcement that came on. Soon there were no announcements just a recording saying "sorry for our inconvenience we will be back shortly" it played every 3 minutes until it abruptly stopped. Then it came on and all we could here were the loud screams of the radio station workers and groans. Scott freaked out and ran for his car yelling "class dismissed". We could see outside the door people limping towards us with blood on the mouths and bite wounds. I quickly shut the door and locked it. I look at my classmates and I say "we need to gather anything we need I fear we have just seen the start of an apocalypse". I go into the tool room and grab the biggest tool of them all and hand it to Alan, Alan is a massive six foot 3 inches tall weighing somewhere between 250 to 300 pounds. He grabs the tool, a massive wrench and he says "you're sure they are zombies?" I look back at him and I say "have a look for yourself" I open the door slightly and moaning walkers come to the cracked door. Alan falls backwards and I quickly shut the door and lock it. I look down at him and I say "you believe me?" he looks up at me shaking and nods. I look at Brandon (Brandon is five foot ten inches, and bald with blue eyes) and tell him to find out where everyone else is in the school and tell them to come to the automotive room. He nods and then runs out the door quickly come back in and locks the door. He looks back at me and says "most of them are walking towards us" he looks down then ads "they are all dead". I glanced down at his feet which must have walked through blood. I pat him on the shoulder and I look at the rest of the class and ask "which one of these vehicles can drive". They point to a 4-wheel drive ford f-350 crew cab. I look at them and say "get in we have to leave town" they all get in and I tell bobby to open the big doors he nods and presses the button to open the doors and hops back in.

I drive to my house not slowing down for anything mowing over dozens of zombies. We reach my house a little after three o'clock then I bring them all in and I grab all the guns I have and hand out all of them to my friends and I say "we need to go out and gather food so ill drop all of you off at your cars in the school parking lot you all know where to come back to right?" they all nod and I take them to parking lot and I drop all of them off then I head straight to Wal-Mart. I pull up right outside the doors and drop the tailgate of the truck first thing I look for is guns in the back of the store I grab all the guns I could find then I look for crossbows and bows so I could take them down silently. Then I head towards the car aisle and grab all the oil in that aisle and take it to the truck.

I sit on the back of the truck for a while setting up the crossbow I found and testing it on one of the parked cars in the parking lot. I hit right where I aimed then sat down counting what I've got so far. 5 revolvers, 80 bullets perfect for them, 2 crossbows, one bow, one sniper rifle with 40 rounds, and a shotgun with 50 rounds, an assortment of oil, filters, and other car parts. I look down and mutter to myself "I still haven't taken the other half of Wal-Mart".

I walk through the aisle with two duffel bags and I have the crossbow on my back. I start going through the canned foods. Grabbing everything in the aisle it filled both bags. I walked back to the truck put the food in the back seat. I glance over to the shopping cart and shake my head and mutter "I'm an idiot" and I laugh. I run through the aisle pushing everything into the cart and taking all of it back to the truck.

After I gather all the food I glance down at my phone and then I call the number that had called me while I was "shopping". It's Jonathon(skinny tall brown hair glasses) "Jon where are you man, you need to get out of town, I'll come get you where are you?" he answers back "man I'm trapped in the school still there's a crowd of deaders out the door I need help bad" I shake my head and say "ok where are you in the school I'm on my way?" he's breathing heavily and finally I hear him answer "I'm in Scotts Automotive room I came looking for you and they followed." I say "stay by the big door in the back I'll be there in a minute" as I hang up in hitting 95 mph on the speedometer and I slide into the school parking lot towards the big doors and honk he comes running out covered in blood. I look at him as he gets in and I say "were you bit?" he looks down and says "no" breathing heavily. As they bust down the door and walk out towards the truck I stomp on the gas, roasting the tires as I leave the lot and head to my house.

He looks around and says "this place looks horrible what happened?" I look at him and say "those things happened" pointing at the five or six walking zombies in the middle of the road.

As we arrive back to my place I was glad to see most of us made it back. Except for Alan who died from what Bobby explained as an uncontrollable occurrence. The rest of the group didn't mourn they just thought it was for the best.

It was 23 hours since the start of the zombie apocalypse, everyone was just waking up. We decided to go through what we had found for supplies.

**Supplies Quantity**

BMG50 Ammo: 100

Regular rounds

Armor

Swords and knives too many

Sub 2000 rounds: 50

PPS 43 rounds: 75

Katana 1

AK 47 x 3 rounds 4000

AR-15 rounds: too many

Crossbow and bow Arrows: 40

Duct tape 12 rolls

Seeds amount: I aint fuckin countin

Ghillie suit 1

4 pounds of weed (found in church?)(wtf) (getting high with Jesus, Fuck yea)

Various amounts of clothing

Various CDS ( acdc mostly)

Bobby's Blow up dolls? And Flash drive


	2. Surviving Ch 2

**CH2 the Lucky Find**

**THREE WEEKS LATER **

There was still no sign of Alan at all. Most of the group members gave up the glimmer of hope that he would come back. We kept his spot open so it didn't look like we had given up hope on him coming back.

The scarcity of food made the group become on edge. Everyone complained to the three main leaders (Zack, Brandon, and Joe). So despite our best efforts we had to make a run before it snowed again. We packed up 3 of the cars we had. The first group Trey, Maddie, and Bobby are going to Sam's Club. The Second group Nathan, Chase, and Brandon are going to Gander Mountain and Nathans house. The third group Joe, Jordan, and Zack are going to Top Guns. Joe hands out 3 Walkie Talkies, one to Trey, one to Brandon, and one to Zack he tells them to report back at sun down. Joe hands the last walkie talkie to Jon and says "if you need anything holler and I'll be back as soon as I can." Jon nods, then the three groups leave for their destinations. At about noon on the trucks clock Joe's group arrives at Top Gun the doors are barred up and Joe can see some people's outline on the windows, so he knocks on the door and says "you guys ok in there could we come in?" Joe walks back to the truck and grabs his Katana and crossbow with arrows, and then he knocks and says "let me in, please". The door unlocks and slowly slides open and Joe pokes his head in and says "we are not here to hurt you we just need ammo" suddenly 4 girls not much older than Joe come running from the back of the store. The first girl is about five foot three inches, dark hair and creamy colored skin comes forward. She shakes Joe's hand and says "My name is Anna" Joe shakes her hand and says "My name is Joseph call me Joe" he smiles faintly and then looks at the other three. One of the girls steps forward and says "my names Kate" her voice barely over a whisper. Joe asks "you girls hungry?" they look startled. Joe laughs a little then hands them a bag of deer jerky courtesy of Jon from the buck he killed last week. They look at the bag then devour it immediately. Joe says "you girls look like you haven't eaten in days". They nod reflexively. Joe says "go to my truck outside the door and wait for us it'll be a minute we need to gather supplies. Zack and Jordan come in and start filling bags full of guns and MRE's. When most of the store is packed in the bags, they go outside to see Anna, Kate, and the other two girls. Joe looks at the two girls that haven't told him who they were yet and he says "you girls got names right?" They smile and say yes at the same time. Joe looks at the shorter girl. She is about four foot eleven, light brown hair, vanilla colored skin. She smiles and says "my name is Kiki". Joe shakes her hand and turns to the other girl and she is flushed bright red. She says "My names Jess" then she looks away. Zack says "Do you girls have tents, or any kind of place to sleep?" they all shake their head and he picks up the walkie talkie and radios Brandon at Gander Mountain and tells them to grab 4 tents. They ask why and Zack says "just get the tents" then turns the walkie talkie down and he gets in the truck. Joe says "would you girls like to come with us we have a camp a little ways south?" they all look at each other and nod back at Joe. He opens the door to the truck for them and they climb in. Joe yells into the store for Jordan and he comes out with the bags and puts them in the truck bed and climbs in the cab of the truck. He radios the other two groups and tells them we are going back to camp. A little of time passes and they are pulling into the yard of the camp they have set up. All hell has broken loose Jon's truck is gone and the only thing he left was the big tank of fuel they had gathered earlier. Joe climbs out of the truck and starts cutting walker's heads off. Once they are taken care of he goes into the house to make sure there are no walkers left.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

While Joe's group was comfortable inside the house Joe gets a call on the walkie and its Trey's group. He tells Joe that they had lost Bobby in a herd of walkers. Joe says "are you sure he is dead?"

Trey answers "I didn't see him go down but he did run into the group of walkers" Joe says "well head back with what you have". Trey comes back with months and months' worth of food.

Later that evening Brandon's group comes back with a ton of guns and hunting equipment. We put all supplies we have found in an empty bedroom in the house. It fills the room to the door leaving just enough room to open the door. Joe goes outside and sees the new girls trying to pitch a tent. He walks over to them and says "girls there's no need in setting the tents up out here I'll let you have the garage its much warmer in there and it has a wood stove so if you need anything just come down the cellar into my room" they smile and walk toward the garage with the tents and Joe follows and helps them set up.

Xx

Chase is in the house starting the wood stove up and letting it flow through the house. Trey and Maddie are busy making dinner for everyone and Zack is cleaning the weapons that need to be clean. Joe walks In with Kate, Anna, Jess, and Kiki. The four girls smile widely as Joe introduces them to everyone. He then shows them around the house. Then he walks down the stairs to his room and the girls follow. He gets down the stairs and makes sure all the generators are running correctly. He then turns to the four girls who are lying comfortably in his bed. He shakes his head and says "what are you girls doing" they smile and say "we found movies we could watch if you want to?" he smiles, climbs into his bed and cuddles with all four of the girls as they watch Jason. Joe slowly drifts off to sleep and when he awakes Trey, Maddie, Katy, Kiki, Anna, Jess, Chase, and Zack are all on his bed on top of him. Joe slowly slides out from under the massive pile of sleeping bodies and walks up the stairs to find Nathan counting the supplies that they have to use for the winter. Nathan calculates that the supplies they have gathered should last till early May. Joe asks "should we look for supplies to build gates and fences to keep walkers from getting in?" Nathan nods his head. Chase comes wobbling up the stairs loud and clumsily and asks what time it is. Joe looks at his watch and says "9 in the morning" and Chase walks to the couch and goes back to sleep. Jordan comes in from outside and says "it's getting colder outside we need to get some more wood" Joe nods and tells Nathan he's in charge as Jordan and Joe head for the door. Jess and Anne come up the stairs and follow Joe and Jordan out. Jordan gets in the back of the truck with Jess and Anne gets in the front with Joe.

While Joe, Jess, Jordan, and Anne go and cut wood. Nathan starts cooking breakfast for the group and when they all awake the smell Bacon and eggs and they all come running up the stairs.

**The Next Week**

Joe is outside helping the new girls and teaching them how to take out walkers as Trey and Zack pull in with the supplies to build a double sided 15 foot fence he hollers at the girls to keep taking care of the walkers wondering to the house. As Joe Trey and Zack unload the truck they set all the fencing in one pile and poles in the other. Joe tells Jordan and Nathan to start digging holes in the front of the yard to put the poles in. then the girls come running to Joe asking to speak in private.

The girls take Joe to the garage and they say they need to go out and get "women stuff" he looks down and says well I never thought about that so um I'll get a team together. Joe walks calmly out the doors and motions Chase to come to him and Chase jogs over to Joe. Joe tells him that he needs him to go out and get "women's care items" at the Wal-Mart closest to them and so Chase grabs a walkie and heads out to Wal-Mart.

Right before sun down Joe, Jordan, and Nathan finished putting up all the poles around the yard for the fence. They panted heavily as they had to hurry to get it done before sun down. They quickly put all the tools up and walked into the house and decided who was on night duty tonight.

Joe offered to be on guard duty that night and as he walked outside Anne followed. She walked to with him to his tree stand he put out on the biggest tree in the yard as he climbed up she followed. He looked down at her puzzled as to why she followed him to where he watches the group. She smiles kindly and held out a gift in her hand. It was a small watch that fit on his wrist perfectly. He looks at her puzzle and says "what's this for?" she smiles lightly and says "for saving me and my friends that day


	3. Surviving Ch 3

**CH 3 the Fools Death**

As they complete the fence they've been working on for the past few weeks they make sure it is sound and can't be pushed over Joe, Jordan, Nathan, and Zack walked along the fence making sure there wasn't any week spots in the fence they spent so long building.

Joe turns to his friends following him and says "we need to dig a trench for walkers, so if they get through the fence they will fall in the whole and won't be able to get up." They all nod and Nathan says "how will we dig such a hole in this yard" the group looks at Nathan and shakes their heads they all simultaneously mutter "idiot".

Joe leaves to go get the equipment for the group to dig. He goes to the nearest farm house and finds a backhoe and the keys are in it. He looks at the gas gauge. It shows full. Joe smiles wickedly. Joe drives down the road to the camp and yells for them to open the gates. They open the gates and I pull it over to Nathan and tell him to work on the trench around the house.

Zack decides to go on a run for more supplies, so Joe gives him the F-350 Crew cab truck so he could bring Trey and Chase. They all hop in and leave immediately for Vincennes.

With most of the group busy Joe decides to go hunting he heads to the far away "honey hole" for deer. He glances over to see a semi-truck swerving and smoking from under the hood and finally it dies and rolls quietly to a stop. Joe sneaks over to the edge of the woods and hears a familiar voice cursing and kicking the road and another voice he remembers it was Alan and the automotive instructor Scott. They open up the back trailer and yell at Ron to get out of the trailer. Joe glances at the three men to see if they are bitten or have been scratched it appears none of them are bit so he emerges from the woods. Still really quietly and stands behind them and whistles. They startle and jump looking at Joe. Alan smiles and walks with open arms to Joe. Joe pushes him back and says "where the hell you been?" Alan's smile quickly turns to a frown. He fumbles to make an excuse for why he never came back from his run. Joe looks at Scott anger in his face. Joe says "Scott why'd you leave your class in a zombie filled school?" Scott smiles jokingly and said "had to save my beer you kids where second on my priorities, I came back for you a couple of hours later to find the door of my shop busted open and zombies flooding the school yard" Joe looks to Ron and asks "where the hell'd you come from?" Ron smiles and hugs Joe and says "we were searching for your camp with Alan" Joe tells Scott to work on the semi and to wait for him.

Joe arrives to Scott and Ron with no sign of Alan. He looks off to the side of the road and sees a freshly dug grave. Joe asks "where's Alan" they point to the grave. Joe asks no more questions and brings Scott and Ron to the camp the trench was already built with a section for cars or people to drive over.

Joe walks over to Scott and Ron and asks "Why'd you kill Alan?" Scott looks to Joe and says "he tried to hold us at gun point when we were looking for supplies, he threatened to shoot us, so I killed him in self-defense" Joe shakes his head and says "well I guess you guys had a good reason too so you guys are welcome to stay if you do you will have to have a shift on the watch schedule talk to Nathan" then Joe walks out.

Joe continues to walk checking the surrounding. He sees off in the distance hundreds of zombies walking towards the group Joe yell for everyone to come and bring weapons. Then Joe goes on the top of his deer stand and looks through binoculars. He sees hundreds of zombies limping towards them chasing a group of people. Joe shakes his head and yells "shit" as he grabs his pistol and goes to the gate waiting the people reach the gate with the zombies close behind. Joe cracks the gate and helps pull the people in as fast as he can then he shuts the gate locking it and pulls his pistol out and starts shooting at the zombies that are leaning against the fence. Joe yells for help and then Chase and Zack run to him helping him take out the herd one by one. Soon they run out of ammo and look to the closest thing possible. Joe grabs his pocket knife and starts stabbing through the heads of walkers as they came in by the dozens. Zack falls and the walkers grab his leg through the fence. Chase starts stomping the walkers arm till it falls off. Zack quickly gets up. He grabs Joe's katana from Joe's sheath and starts stabbing the walkers by the twos through the head and then the gate falls. Joe, Chase, Zack, and the new group ran to the trench that was built around the house. Then they pick up the wooden bridge as all of them get across. The walkers quickly fall into the hole. The last of them fit in the trench barely they came up to about six of the ten feet of hole they dug.

Joe breathes heavy and looks at the new group of people there was two short girls and three men. They all coward at the look Joe gave them. Joe says "why'd you bring all of them here?" they all shake their head and say "we just were running away from them. We didn't know you guys were holding up here."

The new group looked down into the hole and looked back at Joe

"Why is that hole there?" they asked.

Joe glanced down and smiled "saved your skin" he replied

Joe grabbed the can of gasoline and poured a line over the walkers and lit them on fire with a match. The walkers snarled and stared at Joe. They kept staring at him while they burnt.

Joe motioned for the new group to follow. They stay close to Joe as Chase and Zack start working on the fence. Joe takes them to the garage.

Joe says "alright first off I need to know your names"

The first short brunette walked forward she had scars on her arms and bruises on her face. Weakly she says "m-m-my name is S-Sarah I'm 15"

The second girl was a little bit taller and a darker shade of brown she had a black eye and was holding her stomach she looked up and with even less strength than the last girl she muttered "my name is Beth, I'm 17"

They quickly retreated to the three large men. The first man walked forward, he looks to be about 185, very muscular, dark long hair, white and about six foot tall says "my name is Michael, I'm 25"

The next one stepped forward into the light he was covered in blood and holding his shoulder, he was pale and thin; he looked at his arm and before he could talk Joe says "your bit"

He pulls out his pistol and says "how long you been bit?"

The man glances up and says "maybe about 15 minutes ago"

Joe looks at the other four and shakes his head.

"I can't help your friend but I can help you four" Joe says

Joe looks at the third man; he was black, and about six foot three, 230 pounds, muscular, with dread locks. He smiled warmly at Joe and says "my name Is Tyrone, you can call my Ty."

Joe shook all their hands and pulled the four of the uninfected people aside and started explaining "that we need to put him down before he becomes a danger to us all."

They all nod in agreement so he left them leave. He walked back in and pulls his gun out and shoots the infected man mercifully.


	4. Surviving Ch 4

Ch 4 finding a new home

After the winter past walkers were beginning to flood the gates of the house. Joe became increasingly mad at the sight of walkers lining up at the gate waiting for their next meal. Joe finally had it and he gathered everyone into the small house and decided he would take a vote. The men and women stood around and stared at Joe. He taped is fingers nervously and when the last of the group came in he walked forward.

"Ok look guys I know we all are very comfortable with where we are but danger is incredibly close" they all nodded. Joe continued "so I've decided that we are leaving tomorrow so we need to pack whatever we need you will all follow me and Brandon got that me and Brandon have a place that will be perfect for our needs, any questions?"

Michael and Tyrone stepped forward and say "maybe we don't want to leave Joe"

Joe smiles and laughs "well im not staying here not much longer till that fence comes down and those walkers come barging through but have it your way"

Joe turns to Sarah and Beth and asks "are you going to stay with Michael and Tyrone?" they shake their heads and say "we will go with your group you make more since then Michael"

Joe shoots a smile at Michael and says "well Michael I'll leave you the house and the fence but all the vehicles are mine so you will have no means of transportation"

Michael shoots back "don't need a vehicle anyways"

Joe smiles and says "ok everyone to work now hurry I want all of you in before dark"

**THE NEXT MORNING **

The next day Joe and Brandon get on their new rides Joe has a new Harley Davidson motorcycle, and Brandon has a Crotch Rocket Custom made from the previous owner.

They let the engine roar to life as the other climb into their vehicles and then Michael opens the gate and the convoy races through the gates towards the highway.

Joe holds his katana out and slices through walkers as he passes. Joe and Brandon are a mile or two ahead of the group scouting and making sure the ghost is clear of any other signs of danger and they wave the group to come forward.

After about 3 hours of driving the group stopped at a big wooded area. Joe hoped off the Harley Davidson and grabs his katana and walks slowly through the woods with Brandon the group trailed behind and they come upon a wooden cabin. It had metal shudders and doors with a metal roof Joe slowly shoves the door open quietly Joe and Brandon sweep the house and find nothing it's perfectly preserved not touched. Brandon scratches his head and looks around he whispers "what the fuck is this?" Joe looks around and says "no fucking clue just keep looking" Joe finds a metal door and that leads down he motioned for Brandon to follow.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and he turned on a flashlight and it was a clean room with food supplies for at least a year and lots of ammo. Brandon was jumping with excitement. Joe shushed Brandon and motioned him to the doors in the room. They quickly opened the first door and inside the rooms were completed to be bedrooms with a bed and a shelf in each room. Joe says "looks like the people never made it to this place it's been maybe 5 months so I think this place is safe." The group pulled the cars up to the house and wondered where they should park to make it look like no one was home. Joe found camouflage coverings in all sizes and Joe covered the vehicles in them near the woods and covered the vehicles in brush.

Joe helped carry in the remaining supplies they have brought and Joe glances over and sees a figure in the distance. Joe started walking to the figure and when he gets close enough it was Bobby covered in blood and has bite wounds all over and he turns and Joe looks into Bobby's eyes they have changed and Bobby starts limping towards him groaning the familiar sound that Joe heard time and time again. He unholsters his gun and points it at Bobby then shakes his head as he turns to grab his katana Bobby's within arms distance and Joe slices Bobby's head right off then stabs it through the brain.

Joe drags Bobby's body and head to the house and starts to pour gasoline on Bobby's dead body as the group walks out and looks at what's left of Bobby and says "we should at least bury him instead of burn him" Joe looks around and says "ok get to digging I'm going out to find something to scavenge up for a meal"

They start digging as Joe walks off with crossbow in hand. They wait until Joe is off into the distance and says "what do you think happened?" Chase looks at Bobby's bitten and mangled body and says "well it looks like Bobby was turned and Joe put him out of his misery" they all nod in agreement.

A few hours passed and Bobby was buried and they had a small service to mourn. Joe comes back with a belt full of rabbits and squirrels and he's dragging a sizable deer. They all gasp in admire as Joe lays the squirrels and rabbits and starts to skin them gathering meat. They all grimace and he says "hey squirrel kind of tastes like chicken so it'll be an ok dinner and the deer we will make it into jerky for a snack and cook some deer steak for the next dinner"

They smile and pat Joe on the back as he skins the rest of the animals.

It's almost dark and Joe says "ok we will have to set up a night watch who would like to take the night shift with me?"

Jordan volunteers and he shakes Joe's hand. Joe looks at the group and says "decide amongst yourselves the sleeping arrangement we don't have enough rooms to have your own room me, Jess, Kate and Jordan will have one room you guys will decide the rest"

They all head down and Jess and Kate stay and hang out with Jordan and Joe. Kate and Jordan go off and talk in the back of the house and Joe and Jess stay in the living room right off the front door and talk.

Jess started up talking about how she never really got the chance to thank Joe for saving her and he just nodded politely. His mind was elsewhere he had been thinking of the girl he met a few days before the "shit hit the fan" and he missed her deeply. He wondered if she was still out there somewhere. He made it in his mind to go searching for her the next morning but he would have to leave early in the morning to back track to where they left. It was just a few miles from where they were holed up in the beginning. He smiled as his thoughts flew back to their conversation. Jess looked a little worried about what Joe was thinking about seeing as he didn't pay attention to the question she had just asked him he smiled and said "what was that?" she smiled slightly and says "never mind"

As the night got quieter he could hear Jordan across the house making out with Kate. He thought to himself about how that sly dog got his way in. and merely pushed it out of his head as he watched the leaves blow out the window and how calm it looked outside at night. He almost thought about going outside for some fresh air but he shook his head. Better to stay inside than end up a snack for some aimless wondering walker.

The morning came and Joe woke Jordan up carefully trying not to bother Kate wrapped around him on the couch. He whispered to Jordan saying "I gotta go look for someone they radio me last night and I think I know who it is" Jordan nodded and Joe says " I'll be back before night fall and if not I'll be back in the morning just make sure you guys stay put and quiet you got that?" Jordan nodded again and closed his eyes to return to sleep.

Jordan wakes up after a couple hours of rest it's just about noon. He walks down stairs and knocks on each of the doors to wake everyone up. They all pile out of their rooms and Jordan puts Chase and Zack on watch. Then he walks to the room him and Joe share with Kate and Jess.

Jordan quickly falls asleep. Zack and Chase go outside and start building a make shift watch blind in a tree. Once they finish it's about three in the afternoon.

Joe's motorcycle can be heard faintly in the distance. Zack and Chase start talking about how stupid he and that Harley are. Then Nathan climbs up the ladder to the watch blind. He looks at Zack in his eyes and says "Joe's done everything he can to keep this group safe and you too are bad mouthing him behind his back real mature guys" Chase replies "I didn't say anything about Joe that was Zack I said his motorcycle is stupid"

Nathan looks at Zack angrily but climbs down the blind anyway and goes to talk to Jordan. Nathan asks Kate where Jordan is. She tells him that Jordan is catching up on his sleep from last night's watch shift.

Nathan knocks on the door and Jordan groans "come in" Nathan lit a candle so he could see Jordan. He looks at Jordan who is sitting on the edge of the bed stretching.

"Joe's close we hear his motorcycle coming from a distance." Says Nathan happily.

Jordan nods and walks up the stairs slowly into the main living room. He looks around and sees the girls are washing some clothes and preparing the next meal. Jordan smiles at Anna the shyest of the girls and she blushes.

Joe walks through the door and trailing slowly behind him is a 17 year old girl with burgundy colored hair, and creamy colored skin. She smiles excitedly.

Jordan pulls Joe aside and says "is that what your whole trip was for"

Joe smiles and says "No" and walks back out to his bike to grab a bag full of medicine. He walks in and tosses it to Jordan and says "it has everything from Tylenol to Oxycontin"

Jordan's mouth dropped and he stuttered "T-Thanks man"

Joe ushers the new girl down the stairs and shuts the door to his room and lights a torch on the wall. He walks her towards the bed and says "here you can catch up on your sleep and if you get hungry dinner will be done soon, don't be shy help yourself to anything." He smiles and kisses her hand then walk out the door and up the stairs.

She glances around the basement, or what she thought was a basement, it was dark and barely any light around she decide she would try to get some sleep. She lies down and puts her head on the pillow and closes her eyes.


	5. Surviving Ch 5

The new girl walks up the stairs the smell of food lingers from the kitchen. Nathan is just finishing up the deer stakes from Joe's kill. He glances up to see her. He smiles faintly and says "hello their my name is Nathan" she looks at him and faintly says "my name is Autumn"

Nathan smiles and says "if you're looking for Joe he's on watch in the blind outside"

"Thanks" and then she walks out the front door and looks for the blind. Joe whistles for her and she spots him.

She climbs up the blind. It is a well-made blind the boys used two by fours and nails it was sturdier than she thought it would be. The boards that made the ladder were securely nailed into the tree. She reached the top of the blind and was happy to see just Joe in the blind he was looking at his old phone checking the time. She giggled and glanced back up at his face.

Joe smiled and says "this damn thing use to control my life, every minute I'd be sitting here typing into it and looking at stuff online" she giggled more and said "you still have your phone?"

"Yeah why?" he replied

She smiled and asked "why?"

He laughed and said "couldn't bear not to see you"

Her face turned sad "you didn't have to come for me you know" he walked closer to her and held her face up and said "I missed you"

She smiled widely and kissed him slowly. He wrapped his arm around her and kept kissing her passionately. She giggled when they finally stopped kissing and she said "wow that felt good I missed your lips"

His smile was wide as he said "I missed you Autumn"

Autumn spent the night in the blind with Joe on watch cuddled up to him on the couch that served as the bed for whoever was on watch. When Nathan climbs up the blind and taps Joe on the shoulder to wake him Joe's eyes opened immediately and frantically looked around to make sure that everything was still ok.

Nathan smiled and said "Joe I tried the radio when I got no answer I decided to make sure you were ok" Joe laughed quietly and shook Autumn lightly and she awoke and wiped her mouth as she notice she drooled all over Joe's chest.

"Joe I'm so sorry" she said worried. He laughed and kissed her. She immediately loosened her grip on his arm and kept kissing him slowly adding her tongue and swirling it into his mouth exploring every corner of his mouth. She slowly bit his lip and made him pull away.

He looked over at Nathan who was peering out the blind. "Hey Nathan you're taking over watch right" Nathan glanced back at Joe and nodded. Joe shook Nathan's hand.

He turned to Nathan and asked "Nathan how are we on supplies?" Nathan shook his head and says "with a group our size… we go through a lot… I'd say we need to make a run for not only food, but medicine and some new clothes everybody only has one or two sets of clothes and they all stink to say the least" Nathan laughed at the end of his sentence.

Joe nodded "I'll put together a group together and we will go search the nearest town"

Then Joe climbed down the blind with Autumn close behind. It was nearly 10 o'clock from what Joe's phone said. Joe held Autumn close to his side. She held his and as they walked through the front door of the house. Everyone was milling about the house. Kate, Jess, Jordan, Chase, Zack, Brandon, and Anna were talking to each other in the living room.

Trey, Maddie, Scott, Ron, Kiki, Sarah, and Beth were in the Kitchen cooking a meal for everyone. Joe cleared his throat and then talked very loudly "Ok everyone as you all are becoming aware we are running out of supplies rapidly…. We need to make a run soon or in a little while we will be out of not only food but medicine and toiletries, I need some volunteers to be willing to go with me and Autumn to the nearest town and scavenge food and more supplies" Joe looked around the group and Jess, Jordan, Chase, Zack, Kate, Trey, and Scott stepped forward.

"Thank you guys… I'm thinking about leaving first light tomorrow we will be taking the Truck and the Van you guys found last week" they all nodded and went back to doing what they were doing. Joe felt a squeeze on his hand and Autumn looked up at Joe and muttered "I want to go lay down"

Joe smiled and walked down to the basement and opened the door to their room and she pulled him into the room and kissed his neck as she pushed him onto the bed. She held his arms down above his head. She sucked on his neck and muttered "I missed you so much" he moaned "I've missed you more" then she said "I want you"

He looked up at her "I'm all yours" he said. She quickly reached down and felt his erection bulging through his jeans. She smiled at her "told ya I missed ya" she then rubbed his erection through his jeans and he moaned out loudly.

She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear. She grabbed his long hard cock with her small hands. She started slowly stroking his cock. She felt him throbbing in her hands and she looked up to his face. His head tilted back and moaning with each stroke. She put her mouth over his throbbing cock and started to suck the tip of his cock. She could hear his moans. He begged "please baby" and she slid her mouth down his cock till it touched the back of her throat. She thought to herself "thank god I don't have a gag reflex" and she pulled his cock out of her mouth and breathed in deeply and stroke his wet cock making him moan louder.

She then went back and moved faster and faster making him moan louder and his cock throbbed in her throat and she felt him closing in on his orgasm. She sped up sucking and stroking his cock. She could fell him tense up and with a loud moan he came in her mouth filling her mouth with cum. She coughed as she swallowed his cum. He fell back on the bed. Breathing and panting heavily. She climbed on top of him and lay.

"Wow that was good baby" Joe said between breathes. Autumn smiled and kissed him "you bet you're in for some more later".


	6. Surviving Ch 6

The next morning Joe wakes up with Autumn on top of him. It was just dawn and Joe shakes Autumn to wake her. She was drooling over his chest again and she blushed. "Sorry again baby" she said. Joe chuckled.

"Not a problem just a little drool" Joe replied. He got out of bed and slid his camouflage jeans on and a camouflage shirt. Autumn gets up and helps Joe into a Ghillie suit.

"Why are you wearing a Ghillie suit today?" she asked

He laughed "I decided we are walking to the nearest town its only 5 miles west of here, should be no problem babe"

"Why are we walking Hun?" she asked

"I saw a couple armored delivery trucks in the parking lot of a department store the keys were in the trucks and there was dust on the windows and doors so they must have been parked there for a while" he replied.

She smiled and hugged him. She was still naked from the night before she slipped on the same outfit Joe was wearing and she put on a Ghillie suit like Joe and she laughed at him.

"Why are we wearing these stupid suits babe?" she asked.

"you and I are going to be a few hundred feet ahead of the group scouting making sure the path is clear ahead just for safety purposes" he said.

They both headed up stairs to see their group for the scavenging trip ready to go. They all were equipped with silencers on the guns or knives and hatchets.

"Alright guys you know the risks of leaving right?" he asked

They all nodded and gave reassuring smiles.

"The dangers are not just the walkers guys, we all know what people are capable of out there in the world we live in today, I want to stress the dangers that are out there right now" Joe said.

They all nodded the smiles on their faces disappeared.

"Joe we all know the dangers out there, but our group is depleting are food supply to rapidly and we desperately need to stalk up on medical supplies for the upcoming winter" Jordan said sternly.

"Yes Jordan that is exactly why we are even doing this." Joe paused "we are walking to the town about five miles west of here. The reason we are all walking….. There are armored delivery trucks sitting in a department store parking lot… They have been collecting dust just sitting there… the keys are still in the vehicles and I believe they will be of good use to us later"

"Are we ready to go guys?" Joe asked.

They all nodded and began to walk towards the front door.

"Stop guys, Autumn and I will lead the group… we are wearing Ghillie suits to disguise us… We will be ahead of the group by at least a hundred feet at all times to keep a look out for anyone or anything that will cause danger to us" Joe announced.

They all nodded in agreement.

Joe hands Trey a walkie and says "if we see anything ahead I will tell you keep the walkie turned up so it's just loud enough for you to hear us ok?"

"Joe I got this" Trey said Joe nodded and pressed it to his chest.

A few miles into the woods Joe and Autumn spotted a group of survivors in the woods two hundred feet ahead. Joe picked up his walkie and told everyone to hide. They quickly hid behind trees and in bushes.

Joe laid flat on his stomach and so did Autumn. They watched the group in front they had walkers chained to trees and trucks. Autumn looked at Joe and said "What kind of sick people are these, walkers chained to trucks and cars they cut off their arms for god sake"

Joe shook his head and whispered "I don't know but we gotta take a detour to stay away from them" Joe motioned for Autumn to crawl back to the group. She did and told them what they saw as Joe followed slowly crawling his way back to his group.

"Ok guys we need to head south a few hundred yards behind the hills there, we need to do it fast before any of them spot us ok?" Joe said in a hushed whisper.

They all nodded again and Joe and Autumn began slowly walking in front of the group around the hill and back west again. Joe picked up the pace when the group was no longer in sight of the other group.

An hour passed and they made it to the department store. Joe counted three armored trucks still sitting in the parking lot. He quickly walked to them and checked them for the keys. The trucks were untouched since the last time he had seen them. More dust had piled onto the trucks than before.

They were halfway loaded with clothes so all the group needed to gather were food and medical supplies from the town.

The sign of the entrance to the town said "Temple Creek population 2500+". Jordan snorted "not anymore" Joe scowled him and he shut up.

"Okay in and out guys quiet as a church mouse ok?" Joe said.

Joe banged on the glass window and waited to see if anything was inside. Soon enough a dead clerk and a couple other employees were at the window groaning for a fresh meal.

"Looks like 5 employees shouldn't be a problem guys." Joe said and they readied their weapons Joe pulled his Katana from a sheath under his Ghillie suit and opened one door. Two walkers stumbled out of the building the smell of putrid flesh filled the air and Joe quickly sliced off the heads of the two walkers. Chase quickly shot another walker in the head as it was about to grab Joe. The other two walkers stumbled out and Trey buried his hatchet into the head of one. Scott stabbed the other in the eye with a large hunting knife.

They dragged the bodies from the door and lined them up against the wall as Joe stabbed the two heads still nipping at the feet of him. He quickly kicked them to the wall.

The inside of the store was virtually unpicked. Joe looked around the front of the store and saw aisle upon aisle of supplies ready to be taken.

"Trey, Chase, and Zack go pull the trucks up to the doors" Joe said as he grabbed a shopping cart and dragged it down the aisle.

After the store was pretty well cleaned out of food and water Joe ventured behind the pharmacy counter and into the storage room behind the store. It was still fully stalked with two more armored delivery trucks fully empty inside.

Joe's mouth dropped as he spun around looking at everything. Scott walked behind Joe and said "Jeez you think we need all of these supplies?"

Joe turned to Scott "You can never have to many supplies in the world we live in today go get the others and have Zack, Trey, And Jordan pull the trucks to the back.. Have a couple others go with just to make sure it's clear back there ok?"

Scott nodded and went to tell the others. Autumn walks up to Joe and pats him on the back "babe you sure hit the gold mine today didn't you?" She said.

"We hit the gold mine" Joe corrected as he glanced around the shelves of canned food, gallons of water, and two by fours in the back.

Trey banged on the big metal door in the back of the room and Joe opened the doors and told Scott and Chase to check the two armored trucks in the supply room.

A few hours later the trucks were stuffed as full as they could get.

"Alright guys we can't fit any more stuff in these trucks... There are still places we need to clean out in the town. So anyone want to volunteer to stay and clean out the rest of the town?"

Trey, Scott, Kate, Jess, and Chase stepped forward. "alright guys we need some more food at least and maybe we need to clean out the hardware store in the middle of town so Scott, Kate, and Jess you go check out the small grocery store by the apartment building you'll need a truck at least so I boosted a couple vehicles on my last run.. they are parked in the lot in front of this store… pick the biggest one you can find and load it up full. Trey and Chase you'll go to the hardware the last time I saw there was a UPS van in front of it. Unload the van and then empty the hardware store into it and head back... Got it? No detours guys you need to just load them up and head back to the group one of you will need to stop and drive one of these armored trucks back ok?" Joe said.

They nodded and left to do their Jobs. Joe turned to the remaining part of the group. "You guys get into the armored trucks and follow me back."

Joe pulled Autumn aside. "You stay safe you hear me?" Joe said in a whisper. She smiled and kissed him "I'm gonna be right behind you and its only five miles babe" she said to him in a reassuring tone.


	7. Surviving Ch 7

Chase and Trey have made it back. Trey drove the last armored truck back and Chase brought back the UPS van full of hardware supplies.

"Trey did you see Scott and the girls?" Joe asked.

"No man I didn't see them they were still in the grocery store when we left." Trey answered.

"Shit guys, well me and Autumn will go look for them Chase is in charge when I'm gone alright?" Joe said angrily

Joe walks down the stairs with a flashlight looking for his stuff to get ready to find Scott. Autumn sneaks up behind Joe and covers his eyes. "Guess who?" she said happily.

"Hey you, mind going with me to look for Scott and the girls?" he asked casually.

"A trip with you, that sounds great." She said.

He kissed her. Then strapped his Katana to his side and grabbed his bow. "We are going in silent, don't want to attract that group from yesterday we saw" he said

"Sounds like a plan!" she said excitedly.

He smiles and hugs her. Then he grabs his quiver of arrows. Then follows Autumn up the stairs. "Alright Chase I should only be gone for maybe three hours at the most if I don't come back by then just keep the group going till I make it back, ok?" Joe said

As Joe heads to the little town of Temple Creek, he sees the remains of the group they spotted yesterday. "Wow seems like they let their walkers loose and they got them. Let's stop and gather some supplies?" Joe asked.

Joe gets out and scans the area "looks like 10 walkers and a lot of bitten people we need to make sure they don't turn take the hatchet in the back of the truck and began taking care of the remaining dead before they turn I'll take out the walkers." Joe said as he unsheathed the Katana and began walking towards the small group of 4 walkers.

He quickly sliced the heads of the two limping hungrily towards him. Then he flicked the blood off the blade and walked towards the other two and sliced the top of the head off one and it tumbles down. The other one gets too close and an arrow flies through its skull and it falls to the ground in a loud thud. The loud thud attracts the other six and they stumble hungrily after Joe. He quickly climbs to the top of the car beside him and pulls his bow out. He quickly shoots one in the skull and it drops tripping two other walkers. Autumn runs up and takes out one as another arrow flies past and hits a walker dropping it immediately. The two walkers that fell were now staggering to their feet and Joe pulls out his hunting knife and leaps from the hood of the car and takes out one as the other reaches for Joe, Autumn pulls back its head buries the knife deep into the back of its skull. It then tumbles to the ground. Joe looks around for anyone that was shooting the arrows and he faintly sees the eyes of a human hiding in the tree then he sees the camouflaged bow drawn back and ready to fire.

"Listen whoever is out there we don't mean you any harm. We are just passing through, we will be on our way now" Joe hollered into the trees.

The stranger climbed down the tree and walked slowly towards Joe. "Hey you! Stop I want to talk to you and your girl" a loud raspy woman's voice rang out as she walked towards them pulling off her camo mask. "Where are you two from Hun?" she said in a curious voice

"Well we have a camp… But I'm not gonna say much more about it" Joe said

"Well as you can see my group didn't make it, I need a place to go… please let me go with you too" she asked pleadingly

"I got some questions about your group" Joe said in a mild angry tone.

She put her weapons down and said "ok man I'm not like them… they did horrible things… I was just a passerby and they took me in, fed me, and gave me shelter…. I thought they were nice people till about three or four weeks ago they started using walkers for camouflage." She explained.

She was a young black girl no older than 17 years old. She had long black hair. Her skin tone was about as dark as the night. She had scars on her arms and new ones on her face.

"Ok why were you with them?" Joe asked in a calmer tone.

"I was just gonna stay long enough to heal up some battle wounds until…. This crazy girl let the walkers loose and they attracted more walkers and it turned from paradise to hell in ten minutes. I gathered my stuff and climbed a tree until you guys came along" she said

"How many walkers have you killed?" Joe asked.

"Too many to count" she answered truthfully.

"How many people have you killed?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I had to kill my boyfriend and his brother… my boyfriend got bit…. His brother turned abusive and I put an arrow in his head when he tried to rape me…" she said in a sad voice getting choked up between sentences.

"Ok you're going to come with us to find three of our group members that went on a scavenge mission yesterday and haven't returned..." Joe said "have you seen a middle aged man with long blonde hair with two girls?"

"Are you talking about a guy named Scott and Kate and Jess?" she asked.

"Yes where are they?" Joe asked with an astonished face.

She looked down "The leader of this group here found them and… I think he killed Scott and took the two girls with him when shit broke loose here… I don't want to make you angry but he had the two girls bound and gagged naked in his ten here… they had bruises on them." She said holding her hands in fists.

"Where did they head?" Joe asked grinding his teeth as he spoke.

"To the nearest town I think… Temple Creek apartments were the place to go if everything turned to shit here he said" She told him grabbing her bow and hatchet.

"I'm going for them" Joe said in an angry voice.

"Me too" Autumn said readying her pistol and checking her ammo.

"Well I guess I'm in… my names Mary" the black woman exclaimed.

"Didn't take you for a Mary at first glance but the name suits you." Joe said laughing in amusement.

"Hahaha my friends called me little Ass-Kicker before this all started" said Mary before climbing in the back of the truck.

Joe smiled and climbed in the driver's seat with Autumn in the passenger's seat.

They drove to the apartments really slowly and crept along keeping their eyes peeled for the two girls.

They reach the apartment buildings and one room is boarded up so Joe knocks on the door.

"Go away I haven't done anything to you people!" The man said.

Joe can hear crying and screams from the room. He goes back to the truck and grabs a pump shotgun from the back and points it at the door.

"I'm giving you one chance to open this door before I blow it down" Joe said.

"Fuck off" the man said.

Joe cocks the gun and points it at the door. He pulls the trigger and the top of the door falls apart.

The man points a gun at the head of Kate. Jess's dead body lay in front of her. A stab wound in her chest had killed her. Joe cocks the gun again and says "it doesn't have to end this way man." Mary has her bow drawn and pointed at the man's forehead. Autumn is on the side behind the wall hidden from the sight of the man.

"If I put down this gun you're going to shoot me… this is the only way I will get out unharmed." The man says looking directly in Joe's eyes.

"We will let you go; you can leave the room using her as a shield if you want till you get to the car then you gives her to us." Joe says in an angry tone.

He pushes her forward and holds her to him still pointing the gun as he heads to the door he pushes the handle and the door opens Joe and Mary turn to the other side of the door with their weapons down. He turns his back to Autumn and she cocks her pistol and puts it to his head.

"Let the girl go right now and get on your knees before I blow your brains all over the wall." She yells at the man.

He lets Kate go and puts his hands up with the gun still in his hand. He gets on his knees and Autumn lowers her weapon and hugs Kate. He points the weapon at Kate and pulls the trigger blowing Kate's brains all over the side of Autumn's face. Kate's body falls lifeless to the ground.

Joe unloads the shot gun on the man and his head platters against the wall behind him and he falls motionless to the ground.

Autumn begins to cry and holds Kate's body against her. Joe checks for a pulse on Jess there is no pulse and he pulls his knife out and stabs Jess's head. He shakes his head. Well we better go before anymore walkers head this way and we get trapped. He holds Autumn close to him as they walk down the stairs with Mary.


	8. Surviving Ch 8

Joe starts stacking rocks for a memorial of Jess, Kate, and Scott. Autumn helps Joe as the group watches. They finish in about 10 minutes and Joe looks at the group.

"This is the first… memorial I've ever done… Scott, Jess, and Kate didn't deserve the way they died… they were good people… I just can't believe people would do such a thing but it goes to show what the world is like that we live in today…" Joe says as he pats the rocks on the memorial.

"Would anyone like to say anything about these three people?" Joe asked.

Anna steps forward "Kate and Jess were like sisters to me I loved them with all my heart I know that they are safe now in Heaven with God now looking down on us trying to keep us safe" she choked out before hysterically bursting into tears as Autumn whispered comforting words into her ear.

"Scott was a good man, he will truly be missed… he's helped me fix more things than I could have thought possible… I will miss him" Chase said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok guys I've got watch on the northeast blind… Jordan you got the southwest tower. Everyone else keeps working on storing the goods in the attic and basement… I'll keep watch through the night and chase will take over for Jordan at about nine" Joe says as he tosses a watch to Chase.

Joe goes to the Northeast Blind, which has some new features, they put a Bed inside the Blind, and they also put a small radio inside the blind that works off batteries. Joe plugs his phone into the radio and starts playing R&B music to soothe his mood while he watches the house and his group mousy around the camp. The new girl Mary climbed up the blind with Autumn.

"How are you doing Joe?" Mary asks.

"I'm doing ok for now kind of hungry though" He jokes.

"Well Hunny I brought you some of the deer jerky that is left from the deer you got." Autumn said.

"Thanks" he says as he chews on some of the jerky

"What has the group been doing since I took over watch? Joe asked.

Mary and Autumn smiled "well we have just been decorating your room"

"Oh god what did you do to it?" Joe asked.

"You'll see in the morning" they said casually.

"Will I like it?" asked Joe.

"Maybe just wait and see Hun" Autumn said

Then the walkie comes on "Joe there is a large herd of walkers heading for the front door, what should we do?" asked Jordan.

"Stay there I got this I'll warn the others and we will start gathering stuff to move in the morning" Joe said as he handed Autumn the Crossbow he was cleaning. "There are about twenty arrows. Cover me and I'll be back soon" Joe said then he kissed her.

He climbed down the ladder from the blind and pulled his katana out. He scouted the area. There are four walkers walking to the back door. He moved quickly but quietly. He swung the katana and sliced off the head off the walker farthest from the door. Then he went for the next one and sliced the head off it clean off as well. The other two turned around at the sound of the dead walkers falling to the ground. The faces off the walkers were a yellowish green and the odor from the two walkers was awful.

Joe quickly swung the katana and took off the two heads then jogged to the back door and sliding inside quickly before shutting it. He ran down the stairs and knocked on every door to wake the others. The groaned loudly and came out.

"ok everybody quiet there is about forty walkers at the front of the house I want the women down here to gather all of the supplies and bring it up stairs and pile it all near the front door." Joe said as they quickly scattered to follow his orders.

Joe went to the closet where they stored their weapons Chase, Zack, Nathan, Trey, Ron, and Brandon collected all the weapons and strapped them heavy to them.

Nathan pulled Joe aside "look I have a bad feeling for you tonight. I collect armor from my house my dad had made for himself. It will fit you. I want you to wear it just because I have a weird feeling that you might go down tonight. There is no way you can get bit through the body armor so protect your face and hands ok?" Nathan said.

"Well thank you for looking out for me… I'll wear it if you think it will help. Thanks" Joe said with a slight smile.

Joe slipped on the chain metal armor. It was as hard as rocks. It came with a chest plate, sleeves that were as hard as stone, pants that couldn't be shot through, and a helmet the covered the front of his head leaving the back exposed.

"Jeez you look like a medieval warrior with that on Joe" Zack said while laughing.

Zack tested the strength by punching it. He cursed loudly when his hand hurt from hitting it. "Didn't even leave a dent and now I think my hands sprained." He said holding his hand and jumping up and down with pain.

Joe opened the door and saw a herd moaning and clawing at the tree where Mary and Autumn were.

"Ok guys we take out that group first and then circle back to the blind Jordan is at. Got it?" Joe said.

Joe didn't wait for an answer as he walked forward towards the herd of walkers circling the tree he pulled his bow back and shot straight through the walkers' skull that was turning towards them. The arrow went clean through and took out another walker. As they both tumbled to the ground the group let out a barrage of bullets into the herd. Walker after walker dropped like stones as the group advance towards the herd turning to them Joe put the Bow on his back and pulled out the katana. He walked determinedly towards the few walkers left.

Joe's eyes were full of rage as he slashed through walker after walker with his katana spilling walker guts all over the ground. He turned to the last few walkers and then they dropped as gunfire resumed. He yelled to the blind "Autumn! Mary! You alright?" then they poked their heads out and nodded. Joe turned to the group "Help Jordan Fast!?" Joe yelled.

He checked the ground beside the Northeast blind. Making sure the walkers are actually dead as he escorts Mary and Autumn into the house and goes to the group taking on a horde of walkers Joe counted at least a hundred walkers before realizing they aint gonna be able to take out all of them with guns. Joe pulls out the katana and runs in front of the group towards the horde. Joe began slicing and cutting the heads off walkers as fast as he could one after the other. Nathan had run up to the front long sword and began helping taking care of the walkers. Joe and Nathan got back to back and began swinging wildly at the walkers.

Mary grabbed a medieval shield they had scavenged and a dagger and runs out. She gets beside Joe and Nathan and they form a triangle as walkers surround.

The walkers began surrounding Joe, Nathan, and Mary. They kept fighting with all they had as the gunfire ceased and all they could hear were screams and blood gurgling cries.

"We can't just leave Joe, Nathan, and Mary. That's not right!" Maddie said as Trey began throwing all he could into an armored truck. "They were surrounded we are out of ammo and don't have any more swords or knifes, they might even be dead now, I can't risk the rest of the group by trying to save them."

Trey, Maddie, Brandon, Zack, Ron, Chase, Anne, Sarah, and Beth got into the armored truck and left. Jordan climbed down from the blind once the walkers were all taken out. Nathan, Joe, and Mary are breathing heavily as he climbs down. "You guys ok?" Jordan asks.

"Just fucking peachy Jordan" Joe says as he stumbles to the house and trips over the body of Kiki. "Holy fucking shit" Joe mutters as he crawls away from the body and shoots her in the head.

He gets back to the house to see a good amount of supplies left. No ammo was left. The medicine was untouched in the stash. He grabbed all he could and fit it in the next closest armored vehicle. Joe looked up to his blind and noticed that Autumn was sitting on the rail. Joe climbed up to the top. He looked at his hands… they were caked in blood and he put them to his side.

"Told you I'd be back baby" Joe said softly.

Joe grabbed the Crossbow off the bed "you need to come with us now its all clear so far." Joe said as he climbed down.

She followed slowly and climbed into the armored truck and lied down.

Joe checks the tanks in Brandon and his motorcycles they were full.

"Nathan get on Brandon's motorcycle, I'll drive mine… Jordan, you, Mary Autumn will drive the armored truck behind me and Nathan.

They nodded.


	9. Surviving Ch 9

Three weeks later

"Come in, anyone out there…. This is Chase… We are lost out by Mountain drive Kentucky anyone out there"

Joe grabs for the Radio.

"Chase! Chase! Come in Chase" Joe yelled into the walkie as he sped the motorcycle up.

"Joe is that you?" Chase answered.

"Fuckin A right man, we've been searching for you guys since the house went down man" Joe said as he came into a small town.

"Where in the hell are you guys?" Chase asked.

"We are coming through a small town called "Grey Creek" is that anywhere close to where you guys might be?" Joe said excitedly.

"Well we passed through that town about 25 minutes ago heading west… which direction are you guys going?" Chase asked.

"West as of now… Tell me everyone is ok man please?" Joe asked.

"Well Joe I'm not gonna lie to you… Kiki, Sarah, and Beth died a week ago… we got over run and they just got snatched up by at least ten walkers each... When we got done shooting all of the walkers…. They couldn't be saved I put them down…" Chase trailed off.

"Tell me who is all alive still please?" asked Joe.

"Well Trey, Maddie, Brandon, Zack, and Anne" Chase said.

"Ron? What happened to Ron the English teacher?" Joe asked confused.

"We sent him on a run to Grey Creek and he never came back… It's been six days…" Chase said.

"What did you send him in?" Joe asked.

"Well we boosted a red truck with the bumper sticker "God Made a Farmer" on the back windshield…" Chase said.

"Well im coming up on that truck now the door is opened and…. JESUS! There is blood everywhere… That's his body he's been ate to the bone… only little flakes off skin are left on his face man…" Joe said choking from the ungodly smell.

"Ok well when you find us we have boosted a RV, a Mini Van, and we still have the Armored truck." We are pulled off in a turn around a quarter mile from Grey Creek." Chase said.

"Thought you guys didn't know where you were?" Joe asked.

"Well we met some people back in "Frankfort" they weren't the nicest people… barely got away from them if it hadn't have been for Zack's wicked aim…" Chase said.

"I see the turnaround we are almost there" Joe said through the Radio.

Joe pulled up into the turnaround and Chase smiled.

"Long time no see eh?" Chase said.

Everybody gathered around to see Joe.

"Where's the others?" they asked.

Joe smiled.

"I told them to gather some supplies and meet me here. They are well trained now… we missed all of you… didn't know if y'all were even alive…" Joe said.

They looked Joe up and down. He had gotten muscular and strong.

"Jesus there Rambo what happened to you in the three weeks we were gone?" Chase asked.

"Well I didn't want to my small group to be taken down by walkers so I found a high school and spent the last three weeks working out none stop." Joe said in a laughing tone.

"What about the others?" they all asked.

"Well you should see Nathan and Jordan they both look like they just got out of the Army… Amazing what determination will get you" Joe said.

"What about Autumn and Mary?" they asked.

"Well Mary is coming with Autumn on Brandon's Motorcycle." Joe turned to Brandon "hope you don't mind the girls made some adjustments to your motorcycle bub".

"Don't tell me they painted it pink bro?" Brandon asked.

Joe laughed for a long time then quieted.

"Nah man they put some weapons on the thing and they mounted swords on the front. It's really quite affective actually… slices through the zombies like carrots." Joe grinned.

The girls pull up in a black and red flamed motorcycle with the attachments on it.

Brandon's mouth dropped wide open.

"Jeez man that things Badass!" Brandon yelled.

The girls smiled and let Brandon use his bike for a test drive.

Joe grabbed his walkie Jordan! Matt! You guys on your way yet"

"Hell yeah Boss just finished cleaning out the town thanks for the help by the way" Matt replied with his deep tone of voice.

"Who the hell is Matt?" Brandon asked.

"Well we found him taking on a herd of thirty to forty walkers with a mini gun and mini axes." Joe replied.

Brandon's mouth dropped wide open.

"He is an Ex-marine trained for killing in hand to hand combat." Joe said.

"He didn't have a group?" They asked.

"No when this happened his group was coming home from the war… they got back to an infestation of walkers at the base he was the only one who made it." Joe said.

"Isn't that kind of suspicious?" the group asked.

"No he told me that he was the only one who really knew how to handle him. The others were hot heads who got surrounded and ate." Joe said plainly

"Well these "Hot Heads" were trained on how to kill right?" Chase asked.

"More or less, yeah." Joe answered.

"How did they all get taken out from walkers?" they asked.

"They were trained to aim for the body. Not the head, so when they got back all these walkers were armed with bullet proof vests, and helmets. Matt said they aimed for the head while he took to the head off the "Creatures" and easily escaped and waited for the others. After a few days he left… nobody escaped alive or they didn't follow his plan I don't know but he said he waited for two days on his friends they didn't make it out to the rendezvous point so he pushed on." Joe said as the armored van pulled in and parked.

"Eh boss we made out like bandits!" Matt yelled.

"Hey! Shut up these woods is crowded with walkers!" Joe whispered.

Matt nodded and greeted the entire group with handshakes.

**A/N- Alright readers how do you like my story so far? Leave me some reviews and I will take suggestions into the story for consideration. Hope you all enjoy it so far. **


End file.
